


The Feeling of Home

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling…that’s home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago in hopes of it becoming a longer fic. Alas, it seems that is not to be, so I’m gonna post it as is. Un-betaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 1-16-08.

~*~*~*~*~

He lay naked and shivering on the cold stone floor. Was this just another dream or was it real? He didn’t know.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and carefully looked around. This place looked…familiar, as if he’d known it well at one time. It had been so long, though, since he’d known anything other than pain and humiliation.

There was something tickling at the edge of his awareness, a warmth that had teased him while he was in that other place, but eluded him whenever he tried to capture it. It was stronger now that he was wherever he was. Was he home? Was that what he was feeling, the comfort of home?

He shook his head. No, this warmth, it was a person, not a place, of that he was certain. He closed his eyes and a picture or red hair and curious green eyes flashed through his mind. His lips formed a word, but no sound issued forth. It had been so long since he’d spoken, he’d all but forgotten how.

He shivered as a breeze blew through the room he was in. The air was fresh and crisp, so unlike the stench of sulfur and cordite he was used to. He must be free of that hell. A slow smile spread across his face. Home, he was home. Now, all he had to do was find the source of the warmth he felt inside and he could be happy.

-30-


End file.
